paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall the Sword Fighter
Summary Princess tries to teach Marshall the art of sword-fighting by using a holographic version of herself. Characters Marshall Princess Dusty Tundra Leo (cameo) Holo-Princess Gallery Story (It is raining and Lion is lying outside under the porch) (Marshall and the Crystal Pups are sitting on the floor, eating popcorn while watching Lonely Blade IV. ) Lonely Blade: *On TV, speaking Japanese* It was you. You were the one who killed my brother. Cursing me to fight alone forever! Marshall: Oh Lonely Blade, you so Lonely. Samurai President: *On TV, speaking Japanese* You think you can defeat me? The President of the Shadow Samurai Government?! Marshall: What?! The janitor was the evil samurai president?! That's bananas! Princess: Oh come on, it was so obvious. He's been mopping in the background of every fight scene. Look, here he is on the cover of the box. Marshall: Oh yeah. Lonely Blade: *on TV* For my honor and my brother! I will strike you down! Boomerang...Blade! *throws swords* Samurai President: Piercing Shadows of a thousand Screams! Marshall: Go Lonely go! Do the Boomerang Blade again! Princess: Oh come on, this is ridiculous. Just look at their form, this is nothing like real sword fighting. Marshall: It's just a movie, Pearl. Princess: Well, if you ever want to see a demonstration of proper sword techniques, I'd be happy to show you. (Marshall puts his hand on Princess's head, staring excitedly) Princess: Now? (The Crystal Pups go to Princess's Arena) Princess: Alright, in order to give a proper demonstration I'm going to need a sparring partner. Luckily, I have the perfect candidate right here. (summons Holo-Princess) Marshall: Cooool, hologram Princess. Dusty: Ah, geez. Holo Princess: Do you wish to engage in combat? Princess: Let this be the perfect battle. Holo Princess: You've already made a mistake by challenging me! Princess: We shall let our swords decide. Dusty: Nerd! Marshall and Tundra: Shh! Holo Princess: Commencing duel. Defense rank: S. Zero openings detected. Marshall: Go Princess go! Dusty: Go Holo Princess! Holo Princess: Opening detected! (Princess dodges the incoming attack, sliding to her sword and then blocks another attack allowing her to lunge at the hologram, defeating it) Holo Princess: Match, set. Challenger wins. Marshall: Woohoo! Yay, Princess! Holo Pearl: Do you wish to battle again? Marshall: Princess! That was amazing, you were so cool! Princess: Oh-ho, well, one does try their best. Marshall: Will you teach me to sword fight like you? Princess: Alright, but we should start with the basics. Initiate, training mode. Holo Princess: Training mode initiated. Level 1, begin! Princess: I want you to stand back Marshall, and watch me carefully. Holo Princess: Parry, parry! Thrust, thrust! Parry, Thrust! Princess: Do you see what I'm doing with my feet, Marshall? Notice where I keep my center of gravity. Marshall: Aw, can you show me something cool? Like the boomerang blade! Princess: Marshall, you know that's not a real technique. Marshall: Boomerang Blade, Boomerang Blade, Boomerang Blade! Princess: Marshall, these are real sword techniques. Not those silly things from your movies. It's about waiting carefully for the perfect moment to- Holo Princess: Thrust! (Holo Princess stabs Princess in the back) Dusty: Whoa. Tundra: Oh no. Marshall: ...Pearl? Princess: W-whoopsie, Daisy! Marshall, it's okay. I'm gonna be just f- (suddenly she poofs into a cloud of dust as her gem falls to the ground) Marshall: NOOOOOO! (picks up gem) P-princess? Princesss.. Holo Princess: Challenger defeated. Level 1 failed. Tundra & Dusty: Steven! Marshall: I-I was just...a-aand she was trying to- Amethyst: Marshall, it's okay, Princess's gonna be just fine. Marshall: Whaddya mean? Tundra: Sometimes, if our bodies are badly damaged, we release our physical forms and retreat to our gems to regenerate. Marshall: So she's gonna be okay? Dusty: Don't worry bud. These kinds of things just happen sometimes. Usually to me. Tundra: Always to you. Dusty: Hey, I'm scrappy. Whaddya want? Marshall: So, how long will it take her to regenerate? 5 minutes? 10 minutes? (2 Weeks later..) Marshall: What's taking so long? (Tundra and Dusty warp in) Dusty: What up? Marshall: heeey. Dusty: She's still not done? Man, she's really taking her time with this one. Gotta tell you though, love what you've done with the place. Marshall: Pearl usually helps me tidy up. Dusty: eh, I say leave it. Dusty: Hey! If real Princess can't be here, there's always the next best thing! (takes sheet off of Holo Princess) Holo Princess: Do you wish to engage in combat? Dusty: Marshall, cover that thing back up. Marshall: But it's like Princess. Look at it. Dusty: yeeaah, that ain't Princess. Marshall: Well, maybe I can get it to act like her. (Marshall brings Holo Pearl to his room) Marshall: Here we have, a mess. Organizing messes is one of Princess's favorite hobbies. Here. Princess likes to organize them by type. Animal, humanoid, miscellaneous...now you try (picks up toy w/ sword prop) Holo Princess: You draw your sword in vain! Marshall: What? Ah! Holo Princess: (slices toy) Challenger defeated. Marshall: Maybe we need to try something else. (Marshall and Holo Princess head to the beach, where Dusty and Tundra are) Dusty: I'm gonna do it. Tundra: Go on then. Dusty: (swallows a cloud and inflates) Marshall: Princess always likes to tease Dusty when she does funny stuff like this. Holo Princess: I won't go easy on you this time! Marshall: That's the spirit. What are you rascals doing over here? Holo Princess: Draw your weapons challenger! Dusty: Ugh, Marshall, why are you still hanging out with that thing? It's gross. Marshall: I just really miss spending time with Princess. Tundra: Princess will come back to us in time, Marshall. Have patience. And stop hanging out with that thing. It's creepy. (accidentally lets go of Dusty) Dusty: (starts floating away) Tundra:Hmm.... (Marshall and Holo Princess go to Princess's Tree Marshall: You had fun at the boardwalk, right? Holo Princess: Parry! Marshall: Oh come on, you gotta work with me here. This is Princess's favorite tree. Don't you recognize it? What's on your mind? Come on, don't hold back. Holo Princess: Challenge accepted! Marshall: What? Holo Princess: (slices tree in half ) Oh no the tree! Holo Princess: Challenger defeated. Marshall: Real Princess would never do that! Grr, you're hopeless, get away from me! (runs off) Marshall: (to gem) It's too bad you're not back ,Princess. Because I've just found a copy, of the fifth Lonely Blade movie! How long are you gonna make me wait, Princess? Oh, the popcorn's done, stay right there. (Holo Princess suddenly appears behind Marshall) Holo Princess: Do you wish to test your skills against me in a duel? Marshall: No! No sword fighting! Holo Princess: Draw your sword and fulfill your destiny! Marshall: No. Leave real Princess and me alone! (tosses sheet back over Holo Princess) Go back under your sheet. Lonely Blade: (on TV) Brother, is that you? LB's Brother: (on TV) Yes. It's me. Your, brother... Marshall: Woah, this dub is really good. What do you think Princess? Holo Princess: Parry! Marshall: Gah! Grr... LB's Brother: (on TV) Brother! Lonely Blade: (on TV) Wait a minute...you're not my real brother! Grr, Boomerang Blade! (Marshall begins to remember the moment Princess was struck) (Flashback) Princess: It's about waiting for the perfect moment to- (Flashback ends) Holo Princess: Thrust! (breaks TV) Marshall: Ah, the TV! Why must you destroy the things I love? Holo Princess: Challenger defeated. Continue? Marshall: I hate you, I hate you! You're nothing like Princess! Princess is smart, and she always wants to protect me from danger. All you want to do is fight me! Holo Princess: Challenge accepted! Marshall: Grr, alright fine! Holo Princess: Basic attack mode, initiated: Parry, parry, thrust! Parry, parry, thrust! Marshall: Stop saying that! * Holo Princess: Basic attack mode defeated. Now initiating, advanced mode. (eyes turn red) (Holo Princess attacks Marshall) Marshall: Walrus shield! Ah! Uh, snacks, pillow, fuzzy flower, boomerang?...boomerang! Ah! (grabs mop) Princess! I should have just waited for you to come back. I should've waited for- The perfect moment! Boomerang Blade! (launches the mop at the hologram) Holo Princess: Challenger wins. Do you wish to duel again? Marshall: Noooo! ( takes the mop from within the hologram and begins to wipe away its remaining remnants) Tundra: Marshall, we heard fighting. Dusty: Are you alright? What's going on? Steven: Oh, just moppin'. Die! You know, I might miss Princess a whole lot, but you know, sometimes you just have to accept things for how they are before you- (Princess's gem starts glowing) (She regenerates with a slightly different outfit) Marshall: Never mind, Princess's back! Princess: Ah, that's better. Marshall: (hugs Princess) Princess: Oof, hey, miss me much? Marshall: Ah man, I had this whole thing planned out for when you came back! Princess: Uh, Marshall. What happened to your room?I don't even want to know what happened to you. Dusty: I got hit by an airplane! (Marshall returns, w/ his shirt tied around his head, using a pot and wooden spoon as a drum) Marshall: Princess's back, Princess's back, Princess's back! Princess: Marshall, what are you doing? I can't leave you guys alone for a second. Steven: Princess's back! (the episode ends)